


Kirby Has A Gun™

by Silver_Apple



Category: Kirby - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: Kirby goes to his gun lesbian friend for gun advice because gun.





	Kirby Has A Gun™

**Author's Note:**

> this was in my drafts for too many weeks because i forgot abt it

_knock knock_

 

"WHICH FUCKER NEEDS ME?" Is the yell muffled by the door before it's opened. "Oh, hi Kirby." The one (1) person Susie will tolerate.

 

"Poyo!" "Where the fuck did you get a gun?" "Poyo!"

 

Ah, that makes sense. Susie grabbed her own gun and then left for the shooting range with pink friend.

 

* * *

 

 

Kirby vores the anime friend! Nom nom!

 

Kirby now pulls out his cosplay and gun! Bang bang.

 

From the audience, all of Kirby's friends give Susie a look. Why the fuck did you teach him how to use it, he just killed Mario?

 

Susie pulls out her own gun and everyone shuts up. Because she's a bitch.

 

(and to keep that bitch exterior, she won't admit how proud she is of Kirby's gun skills.)


End file.
